The Library of Balythior
by The Kiox Chief
Summary: Dareth and James two young mud bloods enter the world of Wizardry. With Lord Voldmort dead the wizarding population is growing. So needs arise for a new house at Hogwarts, Balythior. The search for a weapon to fight an ancient evil begins. I hope you love
1. Chapter 1

The first two chapters are really average writing, I know that and you know that. You could write and tell me how crap I am, or where you think the story should be heading. If you want better writing that I actually thought about ( even a little ) go to chapter three. When I get a review saying anything I'll start writing chapter 4. ImKay. thanks I hope you enjoy ( Or at least get a laugh ).

Harry potter.

A dark haired boy looked at the letter from a school he had never heard about before. Saying he was invited to attend the school. With his nosy mother peering over his shoulder, looking very excited, his father reading the news paper like he did every morning.

"Dear have you heard of a school named 'Hogwarts' they say it's a school of witch craft and Wizardry.

"NO"!

It was strange; the boy's father put down his paper and left the room very quietly. He has never, not finished the paper before. Dareth placed the letter in his lap as his mother chased his dad from out the door.

"Hogwarts... I remember seeing a letter like that before".

"When"?

"When I was Dareth's age, my mother took it from me and forbade me to go. I never forgave her. Every year a new letter came, she thought I didn't know, but I did…" He trailed off then started back up with his authoritative voice. "…The boy is going". And that was that, marching back to into the lounge.

"Boy, me and your mother have decided you are going to attend Hogwarts. We discussed it and decided it would be good for you".

His mother tried to hide it but Dareth knew they didn't discuss a thing, he could hear them, the door was still open.

"No I'm not! What about all my friends, it's a boarding school, I won't get to see them".

"You'll make knew ones. Now go to your room and pack".

"Dad the train doesn't leave till next week".

"Well then you'll be organised for once in your life".

The next day Dareth wet down the street to play with his best friend.

"James, I'm not going back to school next year".

"It's all right Dare I'm not either, Mum and Dad a making me go to this weird school"?

"Same Hog… something".

"Hogwarts. The school for wizards"?

"Yeah that's it…and witches! Yuk all their worts and facial hair".

The two boys then began to play wizards pretending to cast spells on each other.


	2. Chapter 2

A new table.

"Platform 9 and three quarters. Who are the trying to kid I've been here a million times and I have never seen that platform".

Out of the corner of his eyes Dareth's father spots someone run through the brick pillar separating nine and ten.

"I think it's over here boys".

Placing his hand on the on the pillar… Nothing happened, he pushed it. Nothing again.

"Your new at this aren't you"? A kind voice said next to the struggling man "Are your boys going to Hogwarts"?

"Yes, do you go there"?

"Actually I'm first year teaching". The young woman introduced her self as Miss Potter.

"Can you take the boys to the train"?

"That would be a delight. Just follow what I do when you've said good bye". With that she walked through the bricks like nothing was there.

"Look after each other ok. James behave and be nice to the witches even if they are ugly ok".

"Ok mum". James gave his mother a hug and walked through to platform nine and three quarters.

"Dareth… you too". Dareth's father looked away to hide a tear. "See you when you get back boy". Then Dareth followed suit.

A beautiful steam train whistled for the last people to board. Dareth and James hurried inside. Walking down the carriages trying to find somewhere to sit. For what seemed hours they marched down the never-ending train, they were told that this was the longest the train had ever been . They came to a compartment with only one person in it.

"Ah… Miss Potter, can we sit with you, there doesn't seem to be any room".

"Yes that's fines boys come in and sit down". Not long after the two sat down a small group of seventh years came to the door of their compartment.

"Hey Hermione what are you doing back at school… did you fail last year"?

"No I didn't and it's Miss Potter this yeah. I get to teach you". The group laughed and acted out a skit of them losing some sort of magical battle.

"I knew it would be hard for them. I was friends with them last yeah now I'm their teacher".

The trio talked for the rest of the journey mainly about Hogwarts and what it does. But the thing that interested the boys most was Quidditch, a game played on flying brooms.

Once they reached the end of the railway, they got off and joined the rest of the 1st years where they were ushered into rowboats, that weren't rowing at all. James looked over the bow of the boat to try and find what was pulling them.Once they hit dry land they carried on up some cold looking stone stairs. Miss Potter was walking with them talking to the teacher that had helped the group into the boats. Soon they came to two great wooden doors.They opened when they were asked to by the teacher that introduced herself as thetransfigeration teacher.The Great hall, where everyone was crowded round four tables. The it looked like it had no roof. Dareth could see the stars passed the floating candles. He over heard 1st years saying that they represented the students that had attended Hogwarts killed in the time a man names Lord voldivort. James elbowed Dareth in the ribs causing him to yelp in surprise. He pointed to a smaller table, one where no one else was sitting. James knew it was odd because everyone in the room had turned the whispers back to that ancient looking table.

* * *

The unusually large group of first years entered and were hurried to the front of the room where a very dusty old top hat sat on a chair. The headmaster stood up and began to speak. Probably doing the usual welcome to the school, bragging about how proud he was of the students. The headmaster looked awfully young amongst the the rest of the teachers.

"I do hope you will all pay Miss Potter the same respect you do the other teachers. Now to the sorting hat".

One at a time the 1st years went to place the hat on their heads. Names like Gryffindor and Slytheryn, each time a chair went up from their respective tables. Until James, the forth person up placed the hat on his head.

"Right… you're a big fulla for someone of your age. Strong, but not too bright, Loyal to a key. You'll be great for…" The hat seemed to pause for a while then finished with " Balythior"!

No one gave a chair for James, only questions and loud chatter amongst the students.

"Hush". The head master stood up. "This is when we introduce to you the new house. The common rooms have been getting crowded so we are going to start a new house to make more room. Not many things will change, classes will remain the same as last year but inter house competitions will be longer".

"Does that mean a longer Quidditch season sir"? A cheeky student asked.

"Yes Doogal" with that came a loud roar from the quidditch fans and players, which happened to be the great majority of the school. "Now James if you follow Miss Granger to the Balythior table we shall continue".

The 1st years kept on being dished out to the houses, James was getting to know his house mates, twelve of them now. Dareth was however still waiting to be called upon. When it was his turn he placed the hat on his head and silently wished to be in Balythior with James. "So you want to be in Balythior do you, well they do need the numbers. You've got a lot of heart and I'm not sure if that is courage or bravery or stupidity, strong and loyal like your friend. Balythior "!


	3. Chapter 3

learning about Hogwarts life

Miss Potter led them to their new common room. Through archways and moving stairs. Always telling them to keep close at all times. They even passed a ghost with his head that kept falling off.

"Good day to you Sir Nick".

"Oh, it is good to see you back Miss Potter".

James and Dareth where amazed and scared that the paintings where eyeing them up, even moving into other frames. The two boys loved it.

Miss Potter Finally came to an old looking gargoyle at the end of a well-lit hallway that lay in the dungeons.

"Good day Mr. Meckles". A that the gargoyle transformed from an ugly, concrete monstrosity to a living breathing being, wearing reading glasses. His Green skin shinned in the light of the two torches that sat either side of the entrance to their new home, His teeth were pearl white and his feet were the size of the children's head.

"Hello their, may I ask your name"? He had a very polite, well-formed accent that no one there could trace.

"I am Miss Potter, Dean for the Balythior house".

"Oh I do say…" The almost comical beast stop in his tracks, almost jumping from his perch to allow them to pass. "Wait...I need a password from you, other wise I will have rip you and your tiny companions into bite size chunks. I am terribly sorry… I am new to this job".

Miss Potter spoke clearing so everyone around her could hear. "Today I can dance".

"Oh well done Miss Potter, now as the children file pass I would like them to introduce themselves".

With that the children entered the common room introducing themselves to Mr. Meckles, saying who they where, wear they came from and who their parents were. James and Dareth found out that they were two out of seven that came from the world the others called it the Muggle world. The rest lived in the Wizarding world.

Once through the door they headed down a spiral stair case that led down. At the bottom a massive wooden door stood a jar. Inside there was an open fireplace (that wasn't going), four large couches, huge with Blue and gold lining on them (it was hard to tell the actual colour because so much dust and cob webs filled the room), A few book shelves (that also had an inch of dust), Carpet that looked older that Dareth's Grandma and an old chandelier that hang in the middle of the room.

"Well, I did think that they would have cleaned for you before you got here…" She took a few seconds to gather her thoughts "Okay here lies your first lesson at Hogwarts. Everyone get out you wands and point them at something. Good, now repeat after me 'Clean and shine, save me some time' at that one of the couches had no dust, no cob webs and looked like it had been re-upholstered. The students did as she said and in minutes the common room was looking beautiful.

"Hey what about me" The children looked around as one child looked very afraid, he stepped away from the door. "Can someone clean me too"? Dareth and James who had loved cleaning for the first time in their lives, raced each other "Clean and shine, save me sometime" In an instant the door seemed as though it had been stripped down and re-varnished, it's hinges were sparkling in the light of the chandelier.

"Right the boy's bedrooms are to the right upstairs or down. And the girl's bedrooms are to the left up stairs or down… Oh and clean on your way".

Dareth, James and the other boys ran to their door, all racing to get the top bunks. The front two got jammed in the doorway until James, being a lot bigger than the other boys, apart from Dareth, ran full pace at the two sending them flying, both falling down the stairs. James accompanied by Dareth ran over the two boys in a race full of laughter. They two on the floor were trying to stand up, but their laughter mixed with the occasional shove from the others kept them glued to the wooden floor. James tried the doors on the left but found all but one locked. Dareth tried the three doors on the right but also only found one that was unlocked, the same one that James had. Not thinking at all the boys flung into the dorm heaving their large trunks away and jumping on the top bunks. Ten beds in all, so five top bunks, when this came apparent the slower or less boystris boys took off upstairs.

Dareth and James now looked at their new roommates. The first took the bed opposite from James. He was a short boy with long blond hair that bounced of his shoulders when he ran. He introduced himself as T, short for Terrirryil. James and Dareth along with the others agreed that T was better after five minutes of trying to get it right. The boy opposite Dareth was about the same height as James but not as thick or round. His glasses made him look like one of the biggest geeks in the world, they made his big brown eyes three times the size they ought to be. His curly brown hair also looked beautifully groomed, you could tell that his mother brushed it before he left. This young lad introduced him self as Boktoby, when the others tried to shorten it he got mad and refused to let them.

The last was a very scrubby looking young man, his cloths were dirty and ripped and his jet-black hair was in dead locks, so it looked cool, but was a complete mess. He introduced himself as Frederick the tenth.

"The tenth you have got to be kidding me"!

"Yes well our master won't let as change our name, the only reason he let me come so that I could learn cleaning magic and be aloud to used it".

"Your master, are you a slave"?

"No! My great great great great great grandfather, give or take a few greats, probably give, and another man set off on a journey to find a mythical library that contained the secrets of an excellent explorer. It is said that his library is and always will be the biggest and best. But my grandfathers life ran out and his did not. But on his deathbed my grandfather pledged that his family would help his partner until they found it. So some of us look and some clean, then it changes over".

"Wow where have you been"?

"Only to Hogwarts… Can we please not talk about me any more".

Dareth agreed, he could see Frederick getting sad and or board. "Let's explore".

At that three more boys came towards their room. faces looking only at the ground. Frederick guessed they had run out of beds upstairs and came to join them.As the boys left they cleaned their room. Walking up the stairs and up to the large door that gave a little extra protection. As they neared it, T reached out to open it, but the door was locked.

"Who locked they door"?

"I did… silly boy to get out you need to use the magic word".

"But there's so many". At this comment Dareth and James roared with laughter, they sat down and watched the others try to get the door to open, using every opening spell they could think of, not sure if they were doing it right.

"What's so funny you too". A petite girl stood above them.

"They need to say the Magic word to get through". James tried to get out the rest of his sentence but couldn't.

"Do you know it"?

"Yes" that was all Dareth could conjure before tears began to roll down his face.

Soon enough the rest of the of their house joined them, most of them scratching their heads, tossing ideas around while seven of them born and raised in the Muggle world buckled with laughter.

"What's going on"? Miss Potter walked in the room from the girl's dorms.

"Miss we can't open the door, we need to know the magic word". With that comment it flew the seven into even harder laughter. Miss Granger had a giggle "Say 'Please' that is all".

Looking confused T said please.

"Please what".

With even more confusion, tears almost rolling down his face in frustration "Please may you open the Door, Sir".

"Excellent, well done, hopefully next time it won't take as long"

At this the first years plodded up the stairs. James, Dareth and their roommates were last to leave.

Fredrick noticed the cobwebs on the stairs and began to clean using his newfound gift. The others joined in making a game of it. They went about their part of the castle where they now could home, polishing and dusting every surface they could find.


	4. Chapter 4

Prophecy or History

"Hey guys… Are you from Balythior"?

"Yip". T replied to the mouse of the house. A very short boy looking very freightened.

"Miss Potter said we have to go back to the Common room.

At that they all started back to their new home away from home.

"Welcome boys I'm glad you could make it". Everyone sat on the seven couches that where crowed in the room. James was sure that there was only four couches before, and that the common room hadn't been this big. He looked around the room, it had changed. Dareth raised his hand.

"Miss why is there a blue and gold shield on a flag with nothing on it"?

"That is a good question that I am about to answer. The history of your house…"

"But miss I thought Balythior had never been a house before"?

"Yes and no. It had never been an official house before. You see not long after the third Head Master came to Hogwarts a young boy came that didn't fit in with the rest of the school. A very bright and strong willed boy. He was liked by every one but had no close fiends in his year. It as because he was in the wrong house, as he said anyway. The characteristics of the houses were unlike his own he was the first. He found others like him in later years. Calling themselves the Balythior house after the boy.

People say that the Head Master was planning to make it an official house. He was killed by a dragon that attacked the school. The next head master Banished the Balythior house and drove some of them away. People had forgotten about Balythior but the soughing hat had not. Every since then he has allowed all students who would have fit into Balythior house pick and choose which house they would like to be in. So when Head Master Malfoy decided on a fifth house the Hat already knew what the house would be. Now Dareth you asked about the Balythior crest up there". Pointing to the flag above the fire place.

"But Miss, how is it a crest? It doesn't have a symbol".

"Miss may I explain it to the class… I think I get it". A small pretty young girl smiled at Miss Potter with a look of excitement. Miss Potter looked at her and smiled.

"Okay… tell me if I get it wrong… Well, since as it was never official, they never where allowed a crest the colour of blue and gold the Hat must have remembered but still no animal to claim as Balythior's".

"Well done Rellie. So you as the first students get to pick what animal you would like to be on the crest". At that the students began the onslaught of animal names "Rhino…Giant…Unicorn…phoenix…butterfly".

"Hush. You need to make a decision by the end of the year. Or the task shell be set to the next lot of 1st years. Now off to bed".

The group stood. James heard the girl sitting on the couch in front of him begin to speak.

"He is coming, He is coming, He is coming". At that Dareth started to notice "Miss"! James yelled in a very freightened manner. The girl began to float, her hair and arms were reaching out at some unknown target. "He is Coming".

Miss Potter noticed now that the girl was lying horizontal over a coach, her friends screaming and the rest of the students backing away. "Muriala… who is coming"?

"He is, the man who started it all, he will hunt down all of Balythior. The man who made the deep and dark. The man who shall tear this world apart... Stop him now. A tool shall be a powerful weapon. It holds the treasures of many forgotten. Their lives work, hidden till someone can find they way in".

With that the girl fell onto the couch in a deep sleep.

"Dareth, James and T. Go and find the nearest teacher and get Novistal".

The Boys ran out the door but not before James shouted at their door "Please open great door, we're in a hurry". The door opened and sent them on their way "Good luck boys run like the spine barked tree from a man with an axe".

T Knew what the door was talking about but the other two didn't, they didn't care. To scared to worry. Only operating on adrenaline the sprinted with all pace, up the stairs into the great hall where The Head Master and some other teacher where having a cup of tea.

"Novistal we need Novistal".

The Head Master stood up "What is it boys"? The three nearly collapsed.

"Miss Potter said to get Novistal A.S.A.P".

"What is going on boys".

They all answered at different times to allow each other to breath. "He…is…coming. Girl…Floating. Get…Novistal".

"Where did you boys come from".

"Bal…" James couldn't get the rest out, but he didn't need to. The head master took off with the teacher in tow. With a groan the three followed half dragging each other back down the stairs.

At the common room the teachers had already arrived and where talking in the common room. The students where outside.

"What are you guys doing outside"?

"We where sent here by the Head Master. They are in there talking about Muriala and what she said".

"What happened in there"? James asked the young girl who already was making a name for her self. Strawberry blonde hair that came to her waist, deep green eyes and a very tidy uniform.

"Muriala had a premonition".

"A Prema what"?

"Hugh… Prophecy. Does that make more since".

"You mean she predicted the future".

"And the passed. It's very exciting". At that the Head Master and the other Professors came out. They stopped and looked at the Balythior house before them.

"I ask you to keep this to yourselves. It's your first house secret and I'm sure their will be many more. Muriala is fine but needs her sleep. If this ever happens again do not worry but please come and tell me as soon as possible, okay. Good night".

James noticed that the teachers looked interested and some even looked as scared as the students, they were teachers not holly wood movie stars.

Novistal Malfoy entered his office and looked at three paintings on his wall, Albus, Severus and Harry. Three Head Masters that had fought in the last war against the dark arts.

"Well gentlemen, Maybe the time of the dark arts has just taken a brake. Please notify the ministry that I will be needing to attend to the department of mysteries. Then he sat behind his desk. "I guess it has been a good long run of peace ever since Lord Voldmort was killed by Harry Potter 87 years ago. Our Grandfathers fought in the last war and we shall fight in this. If is to happen in our time". Albus returned to his picture frame. "The minister looked very grumpy but he shall meet you their"

Novistal entered the ministry via the flow net work.

"Novistal Malfoy what is the meaning of this"?

"He is coming… A student has had a very frightening premonition, I would like to try and open the prophecy"

"You know you cannot unless it is about you, Malfoy".

"Minister I know that my Great Grandfather was a death eater but that does not mean I am. I am told that the prophecy is directed at the world, I am hoping that this means any one can open it".

The Minister did not reply as he was wanting to now what had been said.

They descended to the room where thousands of cloudy crystal balls sat on selves. It took most of the night to find it. Novistal picked it up. And in a young girls voice it repeated what had been said earlier by Muriala.

"Minister, I say we need to keep our eyes and ears open from now on. Please have people directed at unlocking the secrets to his prophecy"?

"You cannot order me around"!

"I know that's why it was a polite suggestion. I shall notify you if anything else happens".


	5. Chapter 5

Broom lessons

The morning came all too fast for the Balythior students who had gotten next to no sleep. Breakfast was excellent, James and Dareth where very happy, Bacon instead of wet-bix. Amazing. The Balythior's sat at their table, people still talking about them. Until the owl post arrived. Their first day at school and every parent of the first years sent them a letter asking what was going on. Everyone who got a letter began reading. Dareth's was red. It floated in front of him them his dad's voice exploded from the envelope.

"BOY! WHY HAVEN'T YOU WRITN TO ME YET! WHAT'S LIKE… ARE THE WHITCHES UGLY…CAN YOU FLY A BROOM, OR VACUM CLEANER. OWL POST. HA AMAZING THESE MAGIC PEOPLE. HURRY UP AND WRITE ME A LETTER. Oh and your mother sends her love". Dareth's face went as red as the envelope as every one in a two kilometre radius burst out laughing, then where more concerned about the ringing in their ears.

The headmaster turned to the head of Hufflepuff and told him that Dareth's father is a lot more excited about magic than his son is.

Dareth tried to laugh his embarrassment away. After a while the students went back to their own letters and Dareth went onto eating the strangest food he had ever seen. Muriala looked to Dareth

"If you keep eating like that by the end of the year you'll be too fat to get into the common room".

"Even bigger than me". Every one laughed as Fred the Ted got up on the table with his chubby arms round his waist pretending to be a round blob. Fred was a very well feed boy, as he put it, he said it was the mother showed her love. He introduced him self as Fred the Ted because he claimed he was the cuddliest person alive he took the bed under James.

"Fred the Ted get off the table you'll brake it"! Fred's older brother in Ravenclaw.

"Shut up Chidy, I'm surprised they haven't reinforced your chair for you"!

"They have"! With that Fred, Chidy and the rest of the students and professors alike laughed again. The two where very open about their weight and as Fred was saying last night that his family was the biggest butt of any jokes.

After breakfast the students left with a full stomach and a very positive out look to their year at Hogwarts, all of them hoping breakfast to be that entertaining every morning.

First class was flying on brooms. Dareth and James couldn't wait to get on them. Their class consisted of 40 students and they where on the second time because the school only had twenty brooms. The students where flying all round a small square where their flying lesson was commencing. Only one person so far had flown into the building. After a very long wait the first group came in for a landing. Some made it others did also but not as gracefully. Dareth and James got their brooms remembering what the quidditch ref had told them, they took off before she could say not to. They flew up into the air, trying to make the brooms fly in a straight line. Others followed suit and the rest either couldn't go or were waiting for permission. After 5 minutes the two had gotten the hang of it flying up and down trying hair pin turns. After 10 minutes Dareth, James and the other more confident riders were playing tag. Circling the tree in the centre of the square. Dareth and James swooped low in behind the Ref lifted her up from underneath her arms. Surprisingly nothing was said by her, only a smile they rode once round the tree. Then she said "Stop"! All the brooms at once did as she said. The rest of their class mates hung on tight, but because Dareth and James only hand one hand on the broom, their grip failed and the flew off their brooms and crashed on their backs with a loud thud.

"Well know that we have had enough fun for one day. I shall take 5 points from Balythior for rude misconduct". The others in their class laughed except for Fred the Ted, Muriala and Bala, the pretty 'no it all' from their house. The bell rung for the next class.

"Ah not you two". Dareth and James stopped dead in their tracks scared of what might happen.

"You both have talent and are showoffs, I would like to see you both on the quidditch pitch after dinner tonight".

Their next classes seemed a bluer. They had Magical History and where shown the Library, Herbology, transfiguration (was more interesting) and potions with Miss Potter. Tea was rushed the boys hardly ate anything as the rushed to the Pitch where T and some others were from Balythior house waiting.

"Hey guys what's going on"? James asked

"Professor Timplelax told us to come. I think we are going to try out for the Balythior Quidditch team".

At that Professor Timplelax came out with Brooms following her. She was dressed in a referee's outfit and carrying a box that kept on moving as if something inside it was trying to get out.

"Now every one mount a broom. But do not fly… yet". The group of ten mounted the brooms but didn't kick off. James looked to T he, was flying but only an inch off the ground.

"Now everyone kick off" The group did but this time James and Dareth stayed still they didn't try and show off. " I want you all to practice flying with one hand or no hands".

The group took off flying round in circles turning and weaving.

"Excellent". Professor Timplelax rose with a black ball in one hand. "Who knows what this is"?

"The Quaffal".

"Well done T. Now we are going to play five a side Quidditch to get used to flying, passing and catching. We need a goal keeper. For each team…" Once no one had volunteered "Dareth you can start at one end and T the Other" She separated the other 8 then started the game. Dareth let three Goals through and the other Keeper, Todd Flasta hadn't. The score was three to zero. The whistle blew "Okay change over". Dareth flew with enthusiasm into the field. Two more Keepers were sent to their respective areas. And the game started again T had the ball and tried shooting a goal, T was by far the best flyer out of the group, but a young girl with short fiery hair intercepted it and threw it the Dareth. He caught it and flew off with it passing it to James who bearly touched it but flicked it onto the same girl who intercepted it. She faked a pass to Dareth, which faked him out as well as the keeper, shot for goal. And in. she received a clap and a pat on the back. "Well done Natalie". Slowly the strengths were coming through and soon enough the ref called them back in. Setting different teams and giving people positions according to what she thought they were best at. Dareth and James weren't given anything until she returned with two small bats. "The beaters she exclaimed, She looked excited when she handed them the bats. "T can you tell the two young gentlemen what they are going to be doing".

"Sure… The bludgers are two more balls that try and knock people off their brooms. The Beaters… you two… are given bats to hit the balls at the opposing team".

Once the game had started the ref let one bludger out and into the game. It shot off at the nearest person, which happened to be James. He hit the ball directly at Dareth, not on purpose it was just wear it went. It was funny to watch as the bludger rammed its way into Dareth's stomach. Dareth's eyeballs looked like they would pop out.

"Having fun Dare"! T yelled as he flew passed with the Quaffal in hand. Dareth aimed his shot and sent the Bludger into the back of T's head.

"Look out". Shouted Natalie.

T turned to look only to see a large round ball try and make its way through the side of his head. Knocking him off his broom. T fell, but very slowly, the ref had used a spell to slow his descent.

"Good shot Dare" she called to him as she went to inspect the unconscious boy.

"I would like to see everyone back hear next Monday night".

At that she called the bludger back to its safe box and placed the Quaffal in to. She sent the other nine to bed and took T to the infirmary.


End file.
